Vengeance is a Virtue
by Guitargirl222
Summary: Ever since first year, Rose Weasley and I, Scorpius Malfoy, have been harmlessly messing with each other. Until the hunger for vengeance set in. This is a story of how Rose and I figured things out through embarrassingly comical situations. No smut… Yet.


11:20 a.m.

Rose's POV

_"Mmm... Something smells good. Mom's cooking? No... Dad's." _ I smiled, and rolled over to look out my bedroom window but came face to face with piercing blue eyes instead. I screamed.

"Shh! Shh, Rosie... Shh... It's me. It's Scorpius. It's okay, it's me." The face surrounding them and the blue eyes themselves were looking worried and I couldn't help but smirk. But then a thought hit me. I was supposed to be looking out my window from my bed. If Scorpius is blocking that...

"Scorp! What the hell are you doing in my bed!" For a fleeting moment, Scorpius looked happy then confused, then scared as hell as I reached behind my head and hit him in the face with my pillow.

Scorp looked just like what had happened; like he had taken a hit to the face. On the impact with the pillow, his head had lolled back and he was whipping it back up when I couldn't contain myself any longer.

I completely burst out laughing. Scorp wasn't as happy but smiled all the same, running a hand through his hair. I was still laughing my ass off when Scorp addressed me.

"I'm in your bed, love, for payback!" At the end of his sentence, Scorpius wrapped his arms around my waist and head-on motor-boated me. (For those of you who don't know what it means, I'm sorry to have taken away your innocence by telling you now that Scorp stuck his face in between my breasts and shook his head back and forth vigorously)

I scream-laughed. I was screaming because he had caught me off guard, and had me completely trapped, pinned against the bed, but laughing at the same time because this is just the thing he would do. Ever since out first year at Hogwarts when Scorp "accidentally" saw me getting changed on the train and I got payback by "accidentally" casting "Augumenti" on his ass. We've been meddling with each other and getting vengeance for six years now.

Scorp, Albus and I are all headed into sixth year and Lily is going into fifth with my brother Hugo. James graduated last year and he's currently living with Teddy Lupin, who graduated when I was in second year. They all know about the competition between Scorpius and me, but only Albus actually knows why we always do this.

Truth be told, I've always had a crush on Scorpius Malfoy. Ever since we went shopping with Mom and ran into him and his dad, Draco Malfoy. Apparently by end of their seventh year he and mom were good friends. Mr. Malfoy said he liked me the second he laid eyes on me, but I'd be prettier with blonde hair. It was no secret that he had it bad for mom, so he was always nice to me and Hugo.

That day, not only did he buy new school things for Scorpius, but for me as well, and treated us all to ice cream. He constantly insinuated that (my) intelligence and beauty were two things that he most looked for in a partner for Scorpius in the future.

Of course, we never told Dad about our adventures with Mr. Malfoy, because he hated Draco with a passion. And felt nearly the same way about Scorpius.

So, when my dad burst into my room holding a frying pan to apparently "defend me from whatever it was that was making me scream", and saw Scorp, face first, nibbling on my slightly exposed breast, he had a conniption fit.

Started swearing and making threats, swinging the frying pan around, aiming for Scorpius's head but nearly hitting me a few times. His swearing and yelling got so out of control that Hugo burst in, topless, closely followed by mom. Mom tried pulling Dad away from us and Hugo threw himself between Scorpius and my father, a dangerous move when Dad has a frying pan...

CLANG!

The frying pan came into contact with Hugo's shoulder, knocking him onto my bed. I immediately jumped up and out of my bed, yelling at Dad about privacy issues and abusing my little brother and something about reporting him to the Ministry. Mom finally had managed to drag Dad out of my room and shoved him downstairs running over my bedside when she was sure that Dad was out of earshot.

"Oh, my poor baby. Hugo, Hugo, sweetie, are you all right? It's Mummy. It's okay. Ohh, Hugo..." Hugo sat up and Mom cradled his head into her chest, swaying back and forth slightly. "Here, Scorpius, take my place. Put Hugo's head on your lap, make sure he's all right. Rosie, darling, make sure your father's all right. I'm going to get my things from the bathroom. I'll be right back, darling," Mum gave Hugo a kiss on the forehead and soon as she left, the flirting began.

Scorp took position, sitting on his heels with Hugo's head on his lap. My brother smiled and looked up at him. "Hi, Scorp. Long time no shag. How've you been, baby?" Hugo reached his arm that wasn't nearly taken off and started playing with Scorpius's shirt.

Scorpius smiled back down at him. Mum and Dad were the only ones who hadn't figured out that Hugo didn't play for our team. But if you ever ask him, he'll say that he's "the Gay that keeps you Guessing", which we've more or less translated into he's mostly into men, but has a girlfriend every so often.

"I'm fine, Huey. How's your arm feeling? Didn't mean to get you into such a pickle." Scorpius always played Hugo's little game for two reasons. One, he knew that it drove me crazy, and two, because he's the only one who can actually get to call my brother "Huey".

"Oh, Scorp. I know you'd never mean to hurt me," from Scorpius's lap, Hugo feigned a hurt look. "But dinner would make it all better... Your place this time?" Hugo had successfully managed to get Scorpius's shirt unbuttoned and was now stroking it suggestively.

Scorpius threw his head back and laughed. He caught my eye and winked before looking back down at my brother. "Huey, I don't think Rosie would like me shagging anyone but her. You understand though, right?" Scorp gave him his best puppy dog face, which was, utterly irresistible and Hugo shrugged.

"Fine Scorp, but you owe me a BJ." Hugo stood up from my bed and gave Scorp a quick peck on the lips before stretching and walking out of my room, down to Mom's bathroom, closing my door behind him.

That just left Scorp and me. The only thing separating us being my PJ's, a silencing charm, and Scorp's jeans...

He seized the opportunity. He gripped my thighs and pulled me down onto the bed next to him, ravishing my neck with heavy kisses at least three of which I knew would leave marks tomorrow. I took a chance and cupped his cheek and he looked up at me with surprise.

"All right," he shrugged and kissed me full on the lips. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I only vaguely remember Scorp's shirt coming completely off, followed by my boxers then his jeans, all landing on the side of my bed. Scorp was in the process of getting my shirt off when he let out a moan that shook my insides.

It was deep and husky and full of lust. It shook me of my trance just in time for me to see Scorp taking my breast to his lips. I yelped. I couldn't help it. I wasn't expecting him to actually take it this far. He looked up at me, surprised, but when I pushed his head away and couldn't stop the tears from coming down my face.

I pulled down my shirt and pushed away from him, rushing as fast as I could to my bathroom door, slamming it behind me and sinking onto the tiles with my back to the door, uncontrollable tears falling down my face.

Scorpius's POV

I was shaking. I was so close. I had been inches, _inches_ from marking Rose fucking Weasley as mine. But... Why? She would've picked up on it if it had been revenge, right? But this has turned into so much more than that. I remember the first time we met.

Hermione was coming to visit Dad after Mom had left us and she brought Rose and Hugo. Rose and I were seven, and Hugo was five going on six. Rose, Hugo, and I spent the day playing in the huge yard and woods surrounding the new Malfoy Manor that Grandma had bought Dad and Mom when they first got married. Grandma wanted lots of little "pureblood babies" running around, growing up to have at least one of them be a famous Quittich player, which is why she insisted on a house with a big yard.

After hours of playing tag and some muggle game called "football" (A/N: Americans, I'm referring to soccer), we went inside and that was the first time I saw Dad cry. He was face-first on Hermione's lap, bawling. I was really confused, but Rose took my hand in one of hers and Hugo's in her other and led us back outside.

We went for a walk to the lake in our backyard and stuck our feet in. Hugo was curled up, asleep on the grassy shore, and Rose and I stuck our feet in. That was my first kiss.

_"Scorp... Can I call you that, Scorp? Well, anyway, um... Do you know why your dad was so upset? I've never seen him cry before..." Rose kicked her feet a little and watched the water intently, not meeting my gaze._

_I sighed. "Yeah. My mom left us last week. He got the divorce papers in the mail this morning and first thing called Mrs. Weasley, your mom, first thing. He told her that I would need 'a distraction' and so would he. I guess that's why he sent us outside to play while he *ahem* had her distract him." _

_Rose looked up at me, gathering what I was insinuating. "You don't think they...? Do you?" She looked up at me with big brown eyes just like her Mom's. _

_I looked across the lake and sighed. The sun was setting and that meant that we should probably start heading back soon. I turned back to Rose and smiled at her. _

_"If there's one thing I know it's that your Mum really loves your Dad. I'm sure she should never, but she's got to be doing something that's working, otherwise he would have snapped at me for walking in on him..." I ran a hand through my hair. It had been really long when I was young. _

_Rose laughed. It was identical to her Mom's. Light and airy, but still so sincere. I couldn't help but smile. She leaned into me and I took her hand. She broke the grasp and stood up to look down at me. She smiled but then turned quickly to look at Hugo, asleep on the lawn. She brushed a lock of bright red hair behind her ear and I stood up. _

_Silently, we went over to Hugo and she woke him up. Hugo, half asleep, took Rose's hand and I took her other one. We made our way back to the house, and as soon as Hugo spotted it, he bolted towards it, trying to pull me and Rose along, but gave up when Rose tripped over a root and pulled me down with her._

_I landed on top of her, but caught myself before I completely crushed the tiny girl. We landed with a whump, but after a brief few minutes of silence, we both started laughing. Her hair was splayed across the ground around us, and mine fell into my face as we laughed. _

_When the laughter slowly died down, Rose looked up at me. She tucked some of my hair back behind my ear and let her hand linger there. My voice failed me as I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. _

_"Shhh... Scorp..." Rose propped herself up on her elbow and kissed me. She was pulling my face down to hers and kissing my lips hungrily. I responded greedily and brought one hand to cup her face. It was pretty passionate for a couple of second graders, but we made no attempt to break apart until after we heard our parents calling. _

_I cursed them in my head when Rose broke the kiss and pushed me off her so we could walk back. After we were both up I offered her my hand, but she shook her head and pushed her hair behind her ear before wrapping her arms around her in an attempt to keep warm. _

_We walked back in silence and when we got there Hermione was hugging Hugo to her side and Dad had his hand on her shoulder. As soon as they saw the two of us walking up Hermione let go of Hugo and ran over to us. _

_She got down on her knees and hugged Rose tightly and kissed her on each cheek, then moved to pull me into the hug. I stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Dad and Hugo walked over. Dad pulled me away from Hermione, and gave me a hug himself and apologized. I told him it wasn't necessary, and Hermione stood up, taking Rose and Hugo's hands in her own. Dad put an arm around my shoulders and we all walked back to the house in silence. _

_When we got there, Hermione apologized to my Dad who simply responded with a kiss and thanked her. They left through the floo, much to the dismay of Hugo who was in Hermione's arms, and Rose clung tightly to her side. _

_I didn't see Rose again that year until their Christmas party. We kissed in early June. And the feeling of her lips against mine haven't left my mind for a second since then. _

Ever since we were seven I'd had a crush on her. Ever since that kiss, I've wanted more. And I had almost succeeded today in getting her completely, but she stopped it. And worse, she had started crying. I felt so terrible that I kicked her bed but the only thing that did was make my foot hurt.

I could hear her whimpering from the other side of the bathroom door and I walked over to it and knocked gently.

"Rosie? You all right? Look," I ran a hand through my hair, not even knowing if she was listening, let alone caring about what I had to say. "I'm really sorry about what just happened. I-I didn't mean to take it that far. It... *sigh* It won't happen again, okay? I promise. I'll never try anything like that ever again, okay? I'm gonna.. Go now... I guess... All right? Bye, Rose. I'll see you at school next week. Um... Kay."

I waited for a minute longer, to see if she'd respond, but I heard no signs that told me that she had even heard me. I ran my fingers through my hair again before getting my clothes and dissapperating out of there. Dad had convinced the Ministry to let me get my license a little earlier, and thank Merlin for that because if he hadn't, I would be in the most dangerous situation of my life. A house full of angry family members was the last thing I needed right now, so I went home to Dad who asked me how everything went but he could tell I was messed up. He didn't ask about what happened that day for the rest of the summer.

Rose's POV

"_He apologized." _That was the only thing I could think about. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had apologized to me. _"Well, that's new..."_ I thought. Then laughed at how Scorp would have reacted if he had know that was what I was thinking about right now. I stood up and walked out of the bathroom to my empty room. I could hear dad calling for us for brunch, and Mom sympathizing with Hugo down the hall.

I pulled on some jeans and an old T-shirt and went downstairs with a faulty smile plastered on my freckled face. The only questions asked were how much bacon I wanted, if Hugo's arm would be alright, and when we wanted to get our new school clothes. No one said anything about Scorpius because they had all heard the dissapperation "pop" and knew I didn't want to talk about it.

I didn't want to have anything to do with Scorpius for the rest of summer, but unfortunately, Mom and Draco had their pre-Hogwarts "not" date in a couple of days and I knew sure as hell what they were going to be talking about...


End file.
